


Grimm's Final Twilight

by Dreadendor



Category: RWBY, Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Ruby, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Rated For Violence, Rated for Gore, Ruby is a Tenno, Sentient Warframe, Umbra Can Speak, Umbra Is Not Insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadendor/pseuds/Dreadendor
Summary: We all know the story of the Four Maidens by this point. There's also the brothers, and how the Grimm came to be. But what if there was one story, that was lesser known to everyone, save for those who already knew him. Umbra, the Grimm with a Soul. The one feared by even Salem. The one who was immune to the Silver Eyes. A Warframe, alone without a Tenno, and a Girl, dressed in black and red who has only begun to tap the void's power. Alone, they are powerful, but together, they will be unstoppable. This, is the Grimm's Final Twilight.





	1. Shattered Moon Trailer

**Shattered Moon Trailer**

Our story begins a few years before the one we all know, on a Cliffside, overlooking a field, covered in smoking husks. These are no normal husks, they are the bodies of an innumerable amount of creatures of darkness, the Grimm. Their bodies had been slashed, shot, ripped to shreds…melted, burned, frozen and shattered. All of this done, by one Grimm above the rest.

The view pans upwards, and there is a shadow, standing in just the right position that all of his details, save for three, are blacked out by his shadow, cast from the light of the shattered moon. A long blade held in the being’s right hand, its scabbard in his left. The blade’s hilt ended in a double crescent shape, and the scabbard had a strand of fabric hanging from it. A long scarf hung from the being's neck, blowing in a gentle breeze.

The being’s horned head turned slowly, and his body with it, to the right, the horn on his head becoming partially visible, thanks to the golden metal laid upon it. The being lowered his head, and then threw it, and his upper body, all back at once, releasing a long, loud, distorted howl. A flash of bluish-white light, and yellow sparks circled around him, as his scarf flapped wildly in the air that his howl displaced, and he took off into the night, charging at a set of red eyes.

This being, was Excalibur Umbra. Once a well-respected Dax soldier of the Orokin Empire, turned into a Warframe. Before he had met the one person he could call his friend, following what Ballas did to him, Umbra had been driven insane by a single memory _“Father?!”_ The frame growled, _“Don’t worry, old friend. I’m not going to kill your boy…you are!”_ Ballas’ words echoed in his mind. Even with the Tenno’s best efforts, he still remembered that day.

But, he owed her something, at least. She was the one to return his sanity, and, was the one to help him do what he could not. He still remembered that night, well. _“I created you…”_ Ballas’ final words as he, and the Tenno girl, ran him through with the Skiajati. _“Squirm, squirm like the maggot you are!”_ Were her words in response to what the last Orokin had spoken. Oh, how Umbra wanted to taunt him, but his voice had been lost to the mutation. It wasn't until recently, that he had gotten it back.

So, he simply settled for watching the man die on the ground. Following that night, he had spent a great deal of time alongside the only Tenno he would ever trust…until…her final battle. The Grimm in the forest below, had been her match. While Umbra would fight on his own, she would fight by his side, controlling an Excalibur of her own. The girl had silver eyes, their previous color long lost to the void. They were one of the only features he could remember. That, as well as her red hair, and long white cloak.

At first, the battle was going well, they had cut through numerous creatures together, no different from their prior battles. But then, things got…out of hand, quickly. The creatures had rallied, their numbers growing rapidly into the thousands, but still the frames pressed on. For seven days and seven nights, they fought on. And, they had emerged victorious, but at a cost. His only friend, had been mortally wounded by feathers shot from a large bird. Without the ship she called home, they were unable to get her treated, and she died in the old Dax’s arms. It was from that moment, that he swore hatred upon the Grimm.

Red eyes began to glow, shining from the darkness of the forest in front of him. Growling in anger, the Dax-turned-frame sheathed his custom Nikana, then brought his hands together. He slowly pulled them apart, as if unsheathing a blade. A glowing sword, cloaked in golden orange energy, emerged from the void, with a loud pinging noise. With the blade at his side, he dashed forward into the approaching hoard. His blade singing loudly with each swing, a wave of energy flying forward. This, was the Exalted Umbra Blade, his most powerful weapon. It did not matter what these creatures put up against him. The sword cut through all in its way, its color changing as its elements did. It was thanks to the fallen Tenno, that he had learned to augment the blade. The frame ducked as a large Scorpion’s tail swung just past where he was. Flipping the blade around, he stabbed backwards, earning a screech of agony, and the smell of burning flesh, as his blade sunk deep into the creature’s face.

He pulled it free, and then stabbed it into the floor. A bang, and a flash of light, sent ethereal blades out in every direction like a Frag Grenade. The ethereal blades ripping through all Grimm who stood too close, shredding their bodies into little more than fragments of bone and pools of black blood. The Frame heard howling, and then leapt into the air, high over the swipe of a Beowolf Alpha who had managed to survive his Radial Javelin. Drawing his Nikana, Skiajati, the Frame adjusted his position, and shot downwards. His blade causing a wet ‘shlink’ as it cut through the Beowolf’s armored back, and deep into its body, skewering its black heart.

The Creature howled in agony, and fell to the forest floor, as dead as the other Grimm. Umbra stood from its back, and pulled Skiajati free. With a flick, he dislodged the black blood, before flipping the blade once, and slowly sliding it back into its scabbard, with a soft clink. With the death of several Elders, and an Alpha, the Grimm finally decided it was better to cut their losses, and flee. With all of them gone, the frame returned to the site that she fell. Kneeling, next to the woman’s body. Umbra bowed his head, and fell silent. Taking all the time he could to mourn the partner he trusted most. _“Umbra,”_ her final words began to ring in his head. _“This may be our greatest battle yet. If I do not make it, please, return to my family. I want you to train my daughter, as you have me. But please, do not let her fall to ‘him.’”_ Umbra knew who she meant, the ‘Inner Demon’ that all Tenno were cursed with.

_“She will have to face the world without my own guidance. Tell her…that I am sorry, that I never wanted to leave her without a mother. But, please…do not reveal yourself to her until you feel it is right. She will draw on the Void one day, and that is when you must go to her. And, do not let yourself fall to your madness again, my death is not your fault. Live your life as best you can, even if all you do is fight the Grimm. Take…care…of her.”_ With that final word, she died in the old Dax’s arms. Umbra slipped his hands under the deceased woman’s body, and lifted her in a bridal carry. Turning, he walked into a nearby cave, where he laid her body down within the very cryopod she had found him in, when she was little.

As soon as she was in the pod, Umbra closed it. The machine began to whine, frost coating the woman’s pale skin and damaged clothes as her body was placed into preservation. Umbra, once more, bowed his head. “I will return here with her, one day, that I promise. She will have the right to know what happened. I know she may figure it out, on her own, but I do feel that she deserves to know your final resting place. May you find peace in the next life, Summer Rose, my friend.” Umbra’s voice echoed slightly in the large cave, the echo quieted by the whine of the cryopod.

With his final goodbye spoken, the old Dax turned, and left the cave, but not before sealing the entrance, and entrusting a Specter Clone of Summer’s own Warframe, with guarding her final resting place. With that done, Umbra climbed back up the cliff, and disappeared into the night.

 

**_ “Here it is written- _ **

**_ That upon the last stand of a summer season’s final rose- _ **

**_ A creature of darkness, turned to light will rise up against the Grimm. _ **

**_ A Girl in Red, and a Beast in Black, _ **

**_ Powerful alone, but unstoppable together. _ **

**_ The Grimm’s Final Twilight is upon the world, _ **

**_ Upon the night the Moon shines gold, _ **

**_Heralded by the distorted howl, of Excalibur Umbra.”_** Excerpt from _‘Final Twilight’_ Written by Ozma in ancient times, just before his ill-fated battle with Salem.


	2. Ruby

Umbra jumped from the tree he was in, his blade meeting one of the blunt ends, of the staff used by his sparring partner. He did not let up in his assault, his opponent spinning the training staff around in her hands, clanks echoing through the forest as she blocked every single one of his swings, the ends of her blindfold flapping with each of her movements.

“Good defense, child. You will be ready for training with heavier weapons before too long. Now, attack me, with intent to disarm and capture.” He instructed her. In less than a second, she went from defense to offense, swinging her staff quickly. Her speed had improved quite a bit, and her strength with it, thanks to training with a Hobbled Dragon Key chained to her side.

She was wearing a black and red suit. Her legs were protected by armored pants and boots. A metal chain hung from the left side of her waist, a small device where a key could be hooked in, was on the end of this chain. She also wore a black coat, with red markings going down its sleeves and back, with two ‘Umbra Crescents’ on her forearms.

Her head was covered, mostly, by a black hood with the same red markings. And, hanging from within the hood, were two strands of fabric, with the same Umbra Crescents on the ends. These strands of fabric, were actually the extra length, connected to what she was wearing on her face. A blindfold, the same black as the rest of her suit.

This, was Ruby Rose, the current apprentice of Excalibur Umbra. For the past ten years, he had been training her, harshly. The only break she got, would be during her classes in Signal. But even then, during those classes, she was often asked about the frequent bruised state she was often in. Eventually, she had explained to her friends, that she had a personal mentor. While they were envious of this, they understood her reasoning.

Before Umbra, she was not very good, and had little control over her semblance. The professors had been completely baffled by it. When in battle, it seemed to act on its own, causing her to slip through attacks at complete random. If someone were to try and sneak attack her, they would be blasted backwards, their aura dropping by a large margin.

Of course, it was this energy that drew her mentor to her. The girl smiled, as her staff clanked off of one of Umbra’s shoulders, indicating that she scored a hit. She still remembered the day they’d met, and one of the following weeks, when she’d introduced Umbra to her family.

Her father and uncle immediately recognized the Warframe, and had gladly entrusted him with training her. Yang though…she tried to hit him, having thought something else was going on. Umbra had floored the blonde in response, and pointed the end of the Skiajati’s scabbard at her neck, before explaining that, had he been an enemy, she would’ve been dead. The two actually got along after that point, and would often spar, when Umbra wasn’t busy with Ruby’s training.

Ruby kept up her assault, but she was starting to slow. Fatigue was beginning to set in. Unlike her mentor, the girl didn’t have an unlimited amount of stamina. But even so, the girl could fight for an hour or two without a break, thanks to her training. “Getting tired, Ruby?” He asked her, “Yeah, I could do with a break. We’ve been at this for a while now.” The old Dax nodded his head, “Ok, you’ve done enough for today. I would say that it’s time, if you feel you’re ready, to choose your Warframe.”

Ruby grinned at this, “Really? Awesome, let’s go get them.” She then thought about something, “But, I thought mom wanted you to be my Warframe.” Umbra shook his head at this. “No, I am to take care of your training. Although your mother did have a transference link with me, she did not use me as her frame. Instead, she used her own Excalibur.”

“She must’ve been one heck of a partner.” The girl said, in response to what she was told. “She was, now, if you’re going to get your frame, we have to go and see Ordis. Take some time to get a shower, and then meet me back here.” Umbra dismissed her, then sat down in a kneeling position, with his head bowed.

It was about half an hour later, when the girl returned. “Ready?” The Dax asked, without looking up. “Yeah, let’s go meet…whoever Ordis is.” She responded. “Very well, follow me. We will take to the trees for this.” With that, Umbra stood, then turned and crouched. He pushed off the ground, spinning his body through the air, and vanished into the forest canopy.

Ruby let out a small laugh, and then executed her own bullet jump. As soon as she landed, they both took off. The following trip was largely uneventful, apart from Umbra taking out any stray Grimm unfortunate enough to cross their path.

It was early afternoon by the time they reached a small cliff overlooking a shoreline that people often didn’t visit, due to its dangerous terrain. Buried half way into the cliff, was something unlike anything Ruby had ever seen before. “Ordis, open the ramp. I’ve got the new Operator with me.” Umbra said, although Ruby couldn’t hear who he was talking to. “Follow me.” He said, then he jumped off the cliff.

Ruby followed after him, slipping into the void to soften her fall. When she landed, she shifted back into the material world, stumbling as she did. She was still getting used to her powers, but had much better control over them, than she did when she was little.

“Operator, welcome home. I am Cephalon Ordis, and I will be coordinating the missions you run with Umbra, here.” An unknown voice spoke to her. Umbra motioned for her, and then walked up the ramp, on the underside of the ship. The pair emerged in a room with three doors, and a pair of extra ramps. Two of the doors were lit up blue, while a third was red.

One of the blue-lit doors had a strange holographic symbol projected in front, while the other was plain. The red door, had some sort of strange plants in front of them. “I recommend that you not touch that. It…won’t be pretty.” Umbra said to her. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” She asked him.

“You…don’t want to know. Anyways, that is not what we’re here for, come with me.” He turned, and walked up one of the ramps. Ruby followed behind him, only to be greeted by a raspy meow. A large cat-like creature walked up and rubbed its head against Umbra’s legs. The old Dax reached down with one of his hands, and rubbed the top of the animal’s head. “Hey, Nikon. Has Ordis been caring for you properly?” He asked.

“Your little – ** _MONSTER—_** Pet has been cared for, properly. I usually allow him out to hunt, as instructed.” Ordis spoke, and Ruby flinched slightly at the glitch in his voice. “Good. Ruby, this is Nikon. He was your mother’s pet, and often went with her on Grimm hunts.” Umbra introduced the Kavat. “What kind of cat is he?” She asked him, “He is a Smeeta Kavat. They’re tricksters, and invaluable companions on missions.” The Dax explained, “It would be best to run with him as much as you can. Now, with that out of the way, I want you to step up to the terminal, next to the panel with the lights on it.” Ruby did as told, the terminal’s screen lighting up.

It seemed to be some kind of list, showing small pictures of thirty seven different Warframes, and none of them were alike. The names started with Ash, and went all the way down to a bird-like Warframe, named Zephyr. “These are all of the Warframes. I am not listed for obvious reasons, and the normal Excalibur is not, as it was lost on your mother’s final mission.” Ruby nodded in understanding.

“Now, choose your Warframe. The choice is not permanent, but you cannot switch at will. You’re going to have to return here if you want to, as this ship isn’t flight capable, as you previously saw.” He said to her. Ruby’s eyes roamed the list, but one drew her in particular. Tapping on him, caused the panels next to her to open up, and project light onto the floor.

A hologram formed. It was as tall as Umbra, with a black suit. There were places where a dark gray, leathery under-suit is visible. Its legs had plates with the same black colors. It had metallic spikes, which had a dark silver coloring to them. The gray suit had red markings, in a wavy design, on its chest, fore-arms and legs. A small pack was stuck to the frame’s back, and two cables hung low from the pack. A leathery coat-tail attachment hung down from its waist, and a single, small plate of armor was present on the ‘tail.’

Its head had a sort of bug-like shape to it, with two horns sticking up from the plating on the front. The arms had metal plating, going from just above the elbow, to just below the shoulder. And the chest had a small metal plate, colored the same silver as the rest of the frame’s metal accents. “Good choice, Ruby. Volt Prime is one of the fastest frames, and a good starting choice. He will be a good one to learn with.” Umbra said to her. “Now, this is where things get interesting. You must draw yourself into the suit, and make it your own body.” He pressed the confirm option, and the suit became solid, before falling to its knees, locking up before it could fall any further.

“Ok…how do I…do that?” Umbra knelt next to the frame. “Sit on your knees, facing away. You must press your back to the Warframe’s chest, and then feel within your mind for a tug. When you feel it, slip into the void, and let it pull you.” The girl did as told. She closed her eyes, and took a series of slow, deep breaths, and then she felt it. The tug that Umbra mentioned.

Slipping into the void, she allowed it to take her. All went black, and then her vision returned slowly. It flickered rapidly, and was garbled like there was no resolution to it. Soon, her vision cleared. A map flickered into the upper-left side of her view, while a pair of bars appeared on the upper right. A long white-blue bar appeared on the bottom right, a zero displayed next to four odd glyphs. At the end of the bar, was a circle with the same colors, and another glyph written within. Above the bar and glyphs, was the word “Unarmed,” written in gray.

“How do you feel, Ruby.” She was startled at the up-close shot of Umbra that appeared in the central-right side of her screen, his name written in blue beneath it. “I feel…strange…but...good. What happened?” She asked him. “You just took your final step to becoming a Tenno. Congratulations, Ruby.” Had she not suffered a harsh wakeup call, she would’ve jumped for joy. Instead, she settled for smiling and nodding. “I’ll make you proud, teach. Now, why don’t we go and break in the systems.” She stood up.

“Of course, but you can’t leave without knowing how to draw your weapons. First, reach behind your back, and grab at the air, then pull.” She did as told, and was surprised at the sudden weight in her hand. Bringing the weapon in front of her, allowed her to see what it was. The weapon was blocky, and where its barrel would’ve been, was instead what seemed to be some kind of projector. It had fifteen blocks stuck to it, two rows on top, and one on the bottom. These blocks seemed to be some sort of conductors. The center of the weapon was bulkier than the rest, and appeared to be where some sort of battery was housed.

On the side of the ‘screen’ in front of her, she noticed the single word was now replaced with “Amprex” as well as a number, “100.” The weapon just felt…right in her hands, like it was meant for the frame she chose. “That is the Amprex. It shoots lightning, which chains between its targets. Your mother had modified it, so that the charge was powerful enough to make enemies explode, as well as making the energy corrosive. It eats through Grimm very, very efficiently. I think you’ll enjoy it. Now, repeat the motion you made before, but let go this time. Then, grab by your thighs and pull, out to the side.”

Once again, Ruby did as told. This time, two small handles formed, and jumped into her hands. They had plates on the end, which extended into semi-circular shapes. The word “Amprex” was then replaced with another, “Staticor.” “The Staticor. I think your sister would enjoy these if she got a set. You can throw small pulses of energy which explode on impact, or charge energy up for a much more powerful blast. These do radiation damage, but will only harm Grimm.” The old Dax explained them to her. “You can also touch someone with them when they are charged, and it will act as if they had been hit with a Taser or a stun gun, making them good for non-lethal takedowns.”

Ruby put them away afterwards. The last thing she pulled was from her left hip. It was a sword, but its design was…alien. It was bone white with reddish orange metal plating. And a flickering blue blade faded into existence, just beside the bone-like structure. The sword, despite feeling like it was damaged, felt…powerful. “The…Broken War. I hope that you never have to go through what Summer had gone through to get that thing. It was one of her hardest fights.”

Ruby swung the sword around, surprised at its lack of weight. “It’s only half the potential though. The actual War is classed as a Heavy Blade, and was your mother’s favorite weapon. It was lost along with her Warframe in the last battle we fought together. If I manage to get it back, I’ll be sure to give it to you.” He told her.

“Now that you have your weapons, it’s time to go get used to your Warframe. Get ready, we’re going hunting.” Ruby couldn’t help the grin that came to her face, even if her mentor couldn’t see it. “As we search, I will explain your abilities.”

The pair left the ship, the ramp hissing as it sealed behind them. The two hopped up the small cliff, and took off into the forest. “Your first ability, Shock, is self-explanatory. By swinging your hand towards a target, you throw a bolt of lightning at them. With focus, you can control how much strength it has. You can also cast it on allies to give them electrical damage for their attacks, but only once you install augments. Your second, Speed, is also obvious. By using this, your running speed is increased by a percentage for a short time. I had disabled the limiter for the time, so you can activate and deactivate it at will, but you won’t be able to share the boost with teammates. Its augment allows you to damage any enemy who gets touched by you when it’s active.” He said, stopping so that Ruby could soak up the information.

“Your third is one of the most helpful, Electric Shield. This ability is fantastic for defensives, as the barrier it creates is indestructible, and can be picked up by you or allies. It also electrically charges whatever allied attacks that pass through from behind. And lastly, the forth ability, or ultimate. Discharge, which lets you charge up energy, and then release it in a shockwave, no pun intended, which stuns or kills any enemy caught in its radius. This is fantastic for stunning Grimm that are in large groups. Of course, Warframes also have a fifth, or passive ability. Mine makes swords more dangerous in my hands. For Volt, if you’ll look at the top right of your HUD, you should see a number.” Sure enough she did. 1000, with the word “Static.” Umbra continued his explanation.

“That is your passive, Static Discharge. It builds up to the number you see now, and then is released when you fire your weapon or use an ability. Tenno who use Volt, often spend time during breaks in enemy numbers, running about in order to charge up this energy, and then they release it with their ultimate within a crowd of enemies, stunning or killing all of them.” Ruby nodded at that one. It would surely be an effective tactic.

As the two continued their run, the tree leaves around them began to fade to red. They heard a call for help, from somewhere up ahead. “Go on ahead, this is your hunt, after all.” Ruby channeled her energy, and activated the speed boost that Umbra mentioned. Suddenly, the world around her blurred, and seemed to slow to a crawl. The girl followed the scream, and found a woman, cornered by Beowolves.

Ruby immediately let out a growl. She had lost her mother to the Grimm, and she would be damned if she let them take someone else’s mother. She landed between the Grimm and the Woman, and then deactivated her speed, and routed the charge into her hands and legs, curling her body into a ball, before throwing her arms and legs out. A deafening crack echoed from her, and a wave of red electrical energy quickly spread out from her.

The Grimm in front of her made pained noises, but the sounds were broken up from their bodies rapidly convulsing. Most of the beasts were killed by the wave on impact, while some were stuck, their fur puffed up from the electrical charge, while their bodies rapidly convulsed from the lightning.

Ruby drew the Broken War, and swiftly cut down the survivors. A small ping echoed in her ears, and a red marker appeared on the left side of her HUD, the word “Enemy” written beneath it. The girl dropped to the floor, just as a Beowolf’s claws swiped past where her head was just at. This Beowolf was bigger than the others she fried, and had heavier armor to show for it.

She cast Shock on the beast. It let out a yelp of pain, its fur standing on end around the point of impact. The Grimm then snarled, and swiped at its target, only to be surprised as its claws passed through nothing. It was then blindsided by a kick to the left side of its head. The beast tried to retaliate, only to hit nothing again, and then its legs were swiped from beneath it, and another shock jumped through its body, causing it to yelp again.

The beast was growing angry, but wouldn’t get the chance to get up, as its target flickered into existence, before quickly stabbing it through the neck with her sword, severing its jugular vein. “Lights out, boy.” She said as the creature died.

With that done, Ruby put her sword away, and walked up to the girl. Ruby immediately noticed the black cat ears on top of her head. _‘So, she’s a Faunus.’_ The girl thought, kneeling down to check her for any injuries. “Thanks, they came up on me from no-where. I could’ve fight them off, but I didn’t realize I was low on ammo, or that there were so many waiting on me.” She said.

“It’s no problem. I would’ve jumped in either way. What’s your name?” Ruby asked her. The Faunus was surprised to hear a girl’s voice coming from a male’s body. “Um…Blake. Is there something wrong with your voice?” She asked her. “No, actually…this isn’t how I normally look.” Ruby said to her. She then pinged Umbra with an all clear, before stepping out of her suit.

“You’re…not a Faunus. That’s…a surprise. Doesn’t matter though, since you saved me despite the fact that I’m a Faunus.” Ruby smiled, and lightly smacked her upside the head. “Hey, if I want to be a Huntress, then I can’t discriminate against the people I’ll have to save some day. Hey, maybe you should be one, it will give people a good example.” Ruby suggested, earning a small smile. “Hm, you’re right. Maybe I’ll go enroll in Beacon. It will give me a chance to...make up for some things that I’d rather not talk about.”

Ruby gave an understanding nod. “I know what you mean. We all have things that we wouldn’t want to talk about. Hey, maybe I’ll see you at Beacon. I’ll be going there this year.” Blake gave a nod. “Maybe. Well, I have to be going now. If our paths cross again, I’ll see you then. And…thanks again for the save. I owe you one.” She then got up, and left, just as Umbra landed next to Ruby.

“So, going to Beacon two years early, are you?” He asked her. “Yeah. Remember that letter I told you about?” The old Dax nodded. “I do. It seems that you have fulfilled the condition that the Headmaster set. It’s time to go break the news, and then get your enrollment set up. Remember, that I cannot go onto the academy grounds with you, so you’ll be on your own. However, I will be able to assist you with missions.”

Ruby nodded at this. “I understand. Let’s go tell dad that I got my Warframe.” She returned to her Warframe, and then the two took to the trees, headed for home. And at this time, Ruby had no idea, that she had just met one of her future teammates.

**Chapter End**

**I know giving Volt the power I did makes it kinda broken, but hey…these are Warframes. I’m fairly sure they would be broken in some way in anything that wasn’t Warframe.**

**Also… Volt + Nora…**

**For Volt, he has the Graxx skin with the Arrester helmet. His color scheme is based on the one used by Kuva Lancers.**


End file.
